bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Outbreak Journal: La Nui
Outbreak Journal: La Nui is a Short Story supplement to The Outbreak of The La Nui Outbreak Epic Series by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zee.__TOC__ Outbreak Journal: La Nui It was chaos, a huge stream of Matoran refugees, passing through the largest road in the most populated city on La Nui, Rau'sta City. They passed by the abandoned skyscrapers, mourning for loved ones, carrying useless items. They came fast though, knowing what was behind them, hurried military officers worked traffic, all refugees would follow the Des'tyo Pass, which would lead to the fortified Po-Lauka. As the last wave of them left, the military aligned in the front lines of the road, waiting for the undead's moans to float through the air. The entire thing was being broadcast live to the now safe refugees in Po-Lauka. Our enemy was the undead... zombies. Only way to kill 'em was to shoot 'em in the head... destroy the brain. They decayed even as they walked, only thing's still living were the brain, and the nerves required to move. Every single one with a fetish for flesh. We were to fight for days in this one intersection, surrounded by cracking skyscrapers and grass filled roads, now trampled by the refugees. Transports, airships, they were all just lying in the road, some tipped, some just sitting there. Each troop was wearing a modified Hau, the modifications showed two gas filters on the ''"cheeks" of the Kanohi, and a visor over the eye holes. It was supposed to protect us from "airborne diseases" from the undead's rotting bodies. Fucking crazy, everybody knew that the undead contracted no disease aside from the zombification virus. They even had us covered in heatstroke armor, supposedly to protect us from bites. Imbeciles, they knew chain mesh would work better, and we wouldn't sweat like Ash Bears. We all knew when we were drafted, that this was for show, to raise the morale of the Matoran.'' They came like a snake, bloated bloody worms, slithering through the buildings. Coming at us like a solid wall of rotting flesh. The first line cocked, and fired, each line of the undead falling. We had in three hours killed four-hundred undead Matoran, only to find out that over one-hundred-thousand more were coming to us. This lowered the morale of the soldiers, so to display power, they called in the air strike. Screeching across the sky they went, dropping the packages of bombs. Each separated cleanly, falling on the Kuna of undead. Billowing clouds of fire absorbing the undead swarm. Even as the camaraderie of undead was shattered they showed no fear, after all it is impossible to induce fear onto something that can't feel it. The swarm kept coming, even the blackened bombed undead, who were now getting back up. And then it happened, several buildings' doors cracked open. Problem: the buildings were next to the military, releasing hundreds of undead into the military's lines. The arrangement crumbled, men were running everywhere, shooting at the undead, at one another. Then our officers decided something. They decided that the lines were gone, the undead were overrunning us, so once again the bombers went over the sky, but this time dropping something else. As soon as I saw the outline of the bombs I ducked into my shelter hole, damning myself for not digging deeper. I was closing my eyes, when the ground shook from the impact, the dust passed clean over my hole, it was that fast! Once it had settled it fell into my hole with a thin layer of grey ''whatever settling on my suit as I looked out of my shelter.'' I saw the dust still in the air, thanking my superiors for the gas mask. I saw it all, bombed up zombies in surrounding holes, devouring my comrades. And then a huge wall of undead approaching us, some crawling, most walking with some difficulty. Each and every one was affected in the right way by the bomb. They came through the flaming Vahki Transports and through skyscrapers, cracked and burning, ready to collapse from decay. Ghouls covered in gray dust, with their own lungs hanging out of their mouths, and holes in the lower waists, allowing their intestines and other innards to hang out. A few even had stomachs hanging out, with tears in them, allowing pieces of devoured Matoran to fall out onto the streets. The other survivors and I fled, holing up in a building. For days we waited until eventually the undead left, following a large group of rebels who tried to take the city for themselves. We hiked back to Po-Lauka, slept, ate, and then we prepared. We prepared for the day we would take back that city, and crush the undead. This battle was supposed to tell the Matoran community, it's all right. We basically told them, kiss your ass goodbye. ::::::::::::Story told by Kyzul, Lieutenant of the De-Lauka Guard ::::::::::::and Leader of the Metru Nui Branch of the La Nui Extermination Characters *Kyzul External Links *Outbreak Journal: La Nui Category:Short Stories Category:Zee